Afortunada confusión
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Naruto tiene sueños eróticos con su mejor amigo. Un día decide llevar a cabo una de sus fantasías utilizando a una de sus creaciones... pero algo sale mal. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto y no gano ni un centavo escribiendo mis delirios.

**Advertencias: **Un intento de lemon y tal vez algo de OoC...

* * *

**Afortunada confusión.**

La brisa era fresca, el olor a tierra mojada llegaba hasta su nariz, le gustaba caminar en la tranquilidad que precedía a la tormenta, los árboles, llenos de gotas de lluvia brillaban con la más mínima caricia del sol. Los pájaros trinaban contentos bañándose en los charcos que había en las calles.

Konoha no había cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, debía admitir que le agradaban esos paseos matutinos, cuando la gente aún no atestaba las calles, porque cuando lo hacían, su idea de una Konoha pacífica se esfumaba.

El viento movía sus cabellos con suavidad, aspiró profundamente, disfrutando del buen clima, dobló la esquina pensando por qué demonios tenía que pasar por Naruto para ir a la misión, ¿es que no lo podía esperar simplemente en el lugar acordado? Odiaba los argumentos "Los amigos hacen eso", como lo había dicho Naruto la noche anterior, él no era esa clase de amigo que el rubio pensaba, pero también estaba la otra cara de la moneda, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Además considerando lo temprano que era, tendría que ir a sacarlo de la cama.

Pensando en cuantos golpes le daría por hacerlo ir por él, siguió su camino.

—**o—**

Despertó agitado y sudoroso, a la vez que confundido, trataba de calmar su respiración y vio el problema entre sus piernas. Pasó su antebrazo limpiando el sudor en su frente, esa era la cuarta vez que le soñaba en esa semana.

Debía aceptar que le preocupaban sus sueños, el primero que tuvo lo consideró una casualidad, pero cuando estuvo frente al responsable de sus culposas fantasías le preocupó aún más. Pues qué tan normal es que sueñes a tu mejor amigo en esa clase de circunstancias y cuando lo ves te sonrojas tanto que hasta tu distraído sensei lo nota, y no conforme con eso, lo hace saber a los demás integrantes del equipo.

Jamás volvería a ver a Sasuke de la misma manera.

No después de que su sensei le contara las palabras que balbuceaba dormido. Kakashi era un pervertido. ¿Es que no pudo haberle preguntado en privado?

Dejó de pensar en su sensei y sobre todo trató de no pensar en Sasuke, caminó hasta el baño, una ducha helada era justo lo que necesitaba.

La ducha no sirvió de mucho, en lugar de lograr su cometido imaginó las manos del Uchiha cada que tallaba su cuerpo con la esponja.

Todavía era temprano, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de su amigo? Sasuke tenía una linda piel, y sus labios era finos y atractivos.

—¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? —Enamorarse era normal, ¡¿pero Sasuke era un chico? Recordó entonces su sueño y su problema no hizo más que acrecentarse. Maldijo entre dientes, estaba cansado, su mano ya no le satisfacía. Una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza dudó por un instante llevarla a cabo, se incorporó torpemente en la cama—. Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Una copia perfecta de él apareció, luego la copia hizo uno sello en sus manos y se envolvió en una nube de humo, que al irse disipando dejó ver en lo que se había transformado. En su rostro se formó una perversa sonrisa.

—Sólo actúa como él y luego... ya veremos —mencionó. Su clon transformado en Sasuke caminó hasta donde el original estaba, se puso delante de él y lo arrinconó gateando sobre él.

Naruto se recostó de nuevo en la cama, su clon pasó una de sus manos recorriendo sus pectorales hasta llegar a la toalla que envolvía su desnudez, cuando la desató no pudo más que mandarle una mirada de asombro y repulsión al original, se levantó de inmediato de la cama y recuperó su forma inicial.

—Eres un pervertido, no haré eso. —dicho eso el clon atravesó la habitación dirigiéndose con grandes zancadas a la salida del pequeño apartamento. Salió dejando tremendo portazo. Afuera brincó por la baranda saltando ágilmente por los techos de Konoha.

—Espera...

Naruto se quedó aturdido por lo ocurrido, tal vez pedirle eso a uno de sus Kage Bunshin había sido el colmo de sus frustraciones.

—**o—**

Subía las escaleras del edificio en donde Naruto vivía, escuchó tremendo portazo, tal vez el ruidoso ninja ya estaba despierto.

Terminó las escaleras y dobló por el pasillo.

El rubio adentro, se preparaba para vestirse y olvidarse de su amigo de una vez por todas, pronto vendría y no quería que lo viera en esas circunstancias.

Sonó el timbre, tal vez su clon se había arrepentido...

Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió, el chico le sonrió de medio lado, debía ser su copia, Sasuke jamás le sonreía. Lo tomó de la mano y lo haló dentro del departamento.

—Dobe, ¿qué demonios?...

—Ah, te quedó igualito.

—¿Qué...? —Pero no pudo continuar hablando, Naruto lo llevó dentro de su habitación y lo arrojó a la cama, quitó la toalla de su cintura, Sasuke abrió los ojos asombrado, el rubio no le dio tiempo de accionar. Lo besó y Sasuke quedó con una expresión de incredulidad, recordando la vez que accidentalmente se besaron en la escuela, pero eso, eso no era un accidente. Lo empujó violentamente tirándolo de la cama.

Lo necesitaba, lo había deseado tantas veces, llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando atención. Después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que él y su copia hacían. Ahora lo tendría aunque de una manera muy peculiar.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó enfurecido y confundido por el repentino comportamiento del ninja.

—Demonios, que bien lo conocemos, hasta gritas igual que él —comentó ignorando completamente de quién era en realidad—. Supongo que me la pondrás difícil. Claro el teme es un arrogante.

Pocas veces el Uchiha había sentido miedo, pero sólo poco de miedo, y esa era una de las ocasiones, miró con horror a Naruto, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y peor aún no entendía lo que decía, seguramente su nivel de estupidez estaba en las nubes.

—Escucha Naruto, no sé qué es lo que te sucede.

—Oh, claro que lo sabes, sabes que desde hace tiempo deseo esto.

Con una rapidez que hasta el mismísimo Uchiha desconoció lo acorraló contra la pared, acarició cual pulpo cada parte que podía y su boca se pegó a su cuello besándolo ansiosamente, ciertamente llevaba implícita la necesidad y el deseo.

Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando de sus labios escapó un gemido. Llevaba tiempo pensado en situaciones como esas con Naruto, nunca había dicho o hecho nada, buscaba la manera de acercarse sin que se viera necesitado, todo menos eso, un Uchiha jamás se ve necesitado, además quería que Naruto rogara por él. Sí, era arrogante, como Naruto mismo lo había dicho momentos atrás, además tenía un ego por encima de las nubes, siempre pensó que se le pondría difícil a Naruto, pero jamás creyó que éste tomara la iniciativa y es que él no le iba a dejar nunca ser el seme, si Naruto quería tendría que ser a su modo. Después de todo, tenía tiempo suficiente, ese tipo de entrenamiento también era necesario.

Giró con brusquedad a Naruto, lo levantó y pegó a la pared, este soltó un excitante gemido, las manos del rubio se enredaron en su azabache cabello, Sasuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso, debía admitirlo, él también deseaba eso desde hacía tiempo, pero su orgullo Uchiha le impedía hacerlo.

La erección entre sus piernas palpitaba dolorosamente, la restregó de nueva cuenta entre las piernas de Naruto. Lo despegó de la pared y lo lazó a la cama.

—¿Cuánta brusquedad, en serio pareces Sasuke?

—"¿Pero qué diablos, Naruto delira?" —se preguntaba internamente el Uchiha—. Claro que soy Sasuke.

—¡Qué bien lo haces! Ven... te gustará —afirmó Naruto, le sorprendía la actuación de su "clon".

Sasuke gateó por encima de él, posicionando sus piernas en los costados del chico, éste lo tomó por los hombros y lo recostó de lado, besó con insistencia el blanquecino cuello del Uchiha, el respirar extasiado de él en su oído, no hacía más que incitarlo.

Finalmente lo giró completamente, quedando encima de él.

—Esto estorba —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Sasuke hasta llegar a su sicodélico cinturón, el chico ahogó un gemido al sentir una de las manos de Naruto más debajo de su éste, lo desabrochó y lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo.

Volvió a su trabajo de recorrer aquella blanquecina piel que lo estaba enloqueciendo, dejando un rastro de besos por los bien formados pectorales y abdomen. Sasuke se incorporó dejando al rubio sentado en sus caderas.

—Esto también —Y ante la mirada expectante del rubio se deshizo de su yucata, también aprovechó para quedar nuevamente encima del rubio, lo recargó en la cama, con cierta brusquedad, que no hizo, si no sacarle gruñidos al ruidoso ninja.

—Y esto... —continuó Naruto ahora deslizando el pantalón del moreno junto con sus boxers. Por un instante, al ver a el chico desnudo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tampoco ya no podía parar, ahora no era él y el producto de su creación, era él, sintiéndose pleno, luego llegaría el momento de pensar, tragó saliva y continuó. Sasuke quitó los zapatos de en medio para que el pantalón saliera con más facilidad.

No entendía de sentimientos, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, pero estar con Naruto le hacía sentir pleno. Volvió a besar suavemente los labios de él, esta vez sin prisa, disfrutando de cada sensación, de cada roce, poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad provocando en ambos un estremecimiento, convirtiéndolo cada vez más apasionado.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda de él, el moreno comenzó a bajar con suaves besos hasta el ombligo, se detuvo por un instante y sopló en aquella delicada piel, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos y ahogó un gemido al sentir la boca de "su clon" en aquella parte tan delicada, arqueó la espalda cuando a su boca se unió el movimiento de una de sus manos, el ruido que aquello provocaba, lo llevaba al borde del éxtasis. Lo necesitaba, siempre había imaginado estar entre los brazos de Sasuke.

—Hazlo —susurró, a lo que el moreno sólo atinó con sonreír, satisfecho al sentir la súplica en las palabras de Naruto—. Hazlo ya.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del rubio. Los ojos del moreno ahora estaban cargados de deseo, de una pasión desenfrenada, miraba extasiado el respirar entrecortado del rubio y cómo el azul en sus ojos se hacía profundo.

No hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, puso su brazo lateral al cuerpo del rubio, llevó una de sus manos a su boca humedeciendo sus dedos con saliva, hasta encaminarla a la entrada del chico.

—Espera... —dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del azabache—. Hazlo con cuidado.

Un leve ardor reconfortante recorrió el pecho del Uchiha.

—Lo haré —contestó calmadamente. Un pequeño quejido de dolor le indicó que debía hacerlo con más cuidado, comenzó a mover lentamente su dedo en el interior de él, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Continuó así hasta que lo hubo preparado completamente para lo que venía.

Retiró su mano de aquella parte, abrió un poco más las piernas de Naruto, que pareciese no querer respirar y tenía los ojos apretados aún más fuerte que antes, imaginando lo que seguía. Sasuke se colocó en su entrada y lentamente lo fue penetrando, un sensual gruñido escapó de sus labios al sentir la estreches de Naruto.

—Mírame —ordenó. Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con la mirada del Uchiha muy cerca, lo besó de nuevo tratando de reconfortar el dolor que seguramente aquello le causaba. Comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén. Naruto golpeó con su rodilla la cadera de Sasuke indicándole que lo hiciera más rápido, el dolor había pasado, ahora sólo había oleadas de intenso placer.

—Muévete teme...

El interior de Naruto era increíblemente apretado, pero obedeció a lo que él pedía, cada vez con más fuerza, golpeando aquél punto que hacía que se retorciera bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Mh! —Sasuke empezaba a entrar y salir cada vez con más rapidez, con más fuerza, su pecho latía cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo acumularse en aquella zona específica—. Sasuke ¡Ah!

Su nombre sonaba tan bien proviniendo de aquellos labios, en ese tono de voz tan excitante y provocativo. Sintió cómo Naruto se aferró fuertemente a su espalada dando espasmo de placer y fue entonces que ambos se dejaron llevar a ese pequeño mundo donde no importaba nada, donde sólo eran ellos, donde pareciese pasar una eternidad en unos pocos segundos.

Sasuke dejó caer su peso completamente en el cuerpo del rubio, trayéndolos a ambos a la realidad. Aún respiraban cansados, Sasuke salió lentamente de él y abrazó a Naruto. Compartiendo aquél momento tan íntimo.

La luz comenzó a colarse por la ventana del pequeño apartamento indicando que la mañana avanzaba, acariciando la piel de aquellos jóvenes que yacían abrazados.

—**o—**

El Kage Bunshin caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de Konoha, pensando en lo que pudo haberle hecho el original. Pateó una piedra y detrás de él apareció su sensei.

—Naruto, llevamos tiempo buscándote, apresúrate.

—¿Ah? —contestó como si no supiese de lo que le hablaba.

—Aún tenemos que ir por Sasuke —respondió con el siempre tono cansino que acostumbraba llevar.

—Ham, yo soy un Kage Bunshin, el original está en casa, el teme irá por él.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó interesado Kakashi.

—Huyo del pervertido —contestó seriamente.

—¿Pervertido?

—¡La misión, es cierto!, no te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, yo le avisaré.

Kakashi se quedó aún con su duda en la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, miró al clon de sombras formar un sello en las manos y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—**o—**

Aún desnudos recostados en la cama, Naruto giró su vista hacía el pequeño reloj en su mesa. Se levantó raídamente de la cama, abriendo un cajón y buscando unos calzoncillos, Sasuke sólo lo miraba con la ceja levantada.

—¡Ah, la misión, lo olvidé! —Tras esas palabras, Sasuke también se levantó rápido de la cama, buscando su ropa.

Naruto se giró y observó lo que su creación hacía... lo miró hasta que el otro también se le quedó observando.

—Deberías desaparecer. El teme está a punto de llegar —La confusión volvió a apoderarse de Sasuke.

—Pero si estoy aquí —contestó con desconcierto.

—Sí, hiciste una buena actuación, te lo agradezco, pero esfúmate ya.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede usuratonkashi?, desde que llegué estas así. —preguntó aturdido.

—Escucha, sé que te arrepentiste, pero eso no te da derecho de querer estar como el teme, anda, vuelve a tu forma original, que el verdadero...

Estaba a punto de explicarle cuando un "Pooff" resonó en su cabeza. De inmediato vio toda la experiencia adquirida por su clon, Kakashi los esperaba, pero si su clon había desecho la técnica entonces...

—¡Ah! ¿Eres Sasuke? —gritó con pánico. Si su clon había regresado, debía ser el Sasuke real, su cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso y cayó sobre su trasero arrinconándose contra la pared, cosa que le dolió, después de lo acontecido. Trataba de aclarar su garganta, sólo balbuceaba cosas que ni él mismo entendía. Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

—Por supuesto que soy, yo —confirmó con el tono frío y calculador de siempre.

—¿Entonces no eres...? —Pero detuvo sus palabras, no sabría cómo reaccionaría Sasuke, al decirle que lo había confundido con un Kage Bunshin, o peor aún, no sabría que le haría—. Olvídalo, Kakashi-sensei, nos... digo, debe estar esperándonos.

—**o—**

El equipo siete caminaba tranquilamente detrás de su sensei, Sakura trataba de hacerle plática a Sasuke, Naruto caminaba detrás de todos, analizando hasta dónde lo había llevado su loca idea. Sonrió de lado al saber que en verdad había estado en los brazos del verdadero Uchiha.

Estaba pensando en la manera de cómo explicarle al moreno la situación, cuando la voz de Kakashi resonó en sus oídos, hablando de más como siempre.

—Por cierto Naruto, encontré tu clon por la mañana, no quiso explicarme... pero dijo que huía de ti, porque eres un pervertido.

Naruto se quedó de piedra, con la mandíbula descolocada, Sakura rió por lo bajó y miró a Sasuke que ya lo fulminaba con la mirada, ahora todo tenía sentido.

"_Te quedó igualito, qué bien lo conocemos, actúas igual que él, tienes que desaparecer, el verdadero llegará pronto" _

El rojo del Sharingan se asomó por los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto entendió que estaba perdido.

—Pu-pu-puedo explicarte...

—¡Me confundiste con un clon!

Demonios, su calvario comenzaba.

* * *

N/A: Esta loca idea surgió de uno de mis delirios, en realidad quería hacer un NaruNaru, pero no me gustaba como quedaba. Al final de cuentas resultó ser un SasuNaru.

Espero que les guste. No me maten si el lemon es malo, es el primero (respecto al yaoi) que hago.[Edit. 05-Enero-11]


End file.
